starstep_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
IceClan/Role-play/Archive One
Icestar padded out of her den, relieved to feel the warmth of the shining sun casting upon her fluffy fur. The early birds chirped, and she strolled out, ready to begin a fresh, new day. --[[User:Atomic Angel|''Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' 02:41, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Nightfur caught notice of his leader padding out of her den and headed over to her. "Icestar! Would you like to come hunting with Lilypaw and me? I was planning on taking her out for a while." ~ 02:46, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar nodded, bounding over to Nightfur, purring. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' 03:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"How about towards the river closest to camp?" Nightfur mewed, noticing Lillypaw approaching from the corner of his eye. "Is Icestar coming hunting with us?" the fluffy gray she-cat asked, approaching the pair. ~ 03:45, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Alright." Icestar nodded, turning to the apprentice. "Yes, I am." She purred. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'''rry]]'' 03:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Should we set out then?" Nightfur asked, glancing towards the camp entrance. "Yey! That's great!" Lillypaw mewed, looking up at Icestar. ~ 04:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar nodded to Nightfur, then turned to Lilypaw. "Perhaps this can count as an assessment." She suggested to the eager apprentice. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 18:51, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"That's great! I'll be the first apprentice to have an assessment!" the she mewed, excited. Nightfur turned towards the entrance and began to pad over towards it, his black fur turning towards brown in the sunlight.~ 19:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar purred happily, following Nightfur out of the camp entrance. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 19:20, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Lillypaw padded after Icestar, her pale gray fur flowing around her. Nightfur happily lead the group of three down the trail out of camp, hoping his apprentice would remember what her had taught her about hunting. ~ 19:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Lillypaw, how do you remember to catch a fish?" Icestar suddenly asked as the group neared the river. She wanted Lillypaw to be an amazing hunter, since there were no battles to be fought for the moment. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 19:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :"Of course!" the she-cat exclaimed. "You have to crouch down by the river and be silent, and be careful not to let you shadow fall on the water, and... er... can I just show you?" Lillypaw mewed. Nightfur's tail twitched in amusement as the young cat bounded down to the river bank and looked up at Icestar. ~ 23:38, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Aspenfoot padded out of the Warriors' den, stretching. He'd just woken up from a nap, after hunting all morning. Surverying the camp, he looked for Icestar. ''She's probably gone hunting, ''he thought, as he padded over to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find some prey. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar purred. "I know what you are talking about, young one. You are doing fine." She turned to Nightfur. "Can you both finish the patrol? There is something I need to take care of." Without waiting, she bounded off back in the direction of the camp. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Aspenfoot picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and settled down near the Warriors' den. He began to eat, wondering what Icestar was up to. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:05, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar burst into the camp, panting lowly. She saw Aspenfoot at the corner of her eye, and sighed- relieved. She padded over to the warrior, and purred happily. "I assume you just woke up?" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Indeed I did," Aspenfoot purred back, finishing up his mouse. "And what have you been doing on this fine day?" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"I have been checking up on Lillypaw. She is becoming a good hunter. I returned early because there is something we need to discuss." She purred, kneading her paws anxiously on the soft soil. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Oh? Something we need to discuss? What is it?" he mewed curiously, looking at her, trying to see if he could get a hint at what she wanted to talk about. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Well, I have known for about two moons, but Aspenfoot.." She purred quietly, "I am expecting your kits." --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Aspenfoot's eyes widened. "What? Kits, really? That's great, Icestar!" He stood, and licked her cheek. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Yes, kits." Icestar purred, nuzzling her mate. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"You should rest, Icestar! You need to see the medicine cat! Come along!" Aspenfoot mewed frantically, anxiety in his sapphire eyes. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"I will be fine, Aspenfoot. I still need to be a leader for this Clan." Icestar collectedly spoke, authority ringing slightly in her voice. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Yes, but you musn't wear yourself out," Aspenfoot mewed worriedly. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"I will be fine. Now, can you go hunting with Nightfur and Lillypaw?" She asked. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 01:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Lillypaw, undaunted by Icestar's sudden departure, took up position by the edge of the bank. Nightfur padded down to the river after her and crouched down next to her, checking that they were both to where the sun casted a shadow behind them. ~ 03:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Sure, Icestar," Aspenfoot mewed, licking her cheek before padding toward the camp entrance. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar stood where she was, debating on what to do next. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~]] 17:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Maplepaw padded out of the medicine cat's den into the sun. He could see Icestar in the camp, and bounded up towards her. "Hi, Icestar! It's a good morning isn't it!" he mewed happily, shaking a few herb scraps out of his fur. 02:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Icestar nodded, then glanced quietly at the apprentice. "Have you received any omens lately?" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|rry]][[User:Shimmerstripe|~~''']] 22:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :The ginger tom tilited his head. "No, not that I can think of. Maybe you should ask my mentor, Icestar." he replied. "Why would you need to know? Is something wrong?" he asked. 22:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC)